


Let Out Your Voice

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Coercion, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kenta gives Ren "special training", if you know what I mean.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren (implied), Satozuka Kenta/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 25
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	Let Out Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty tame.
> 
> WARNING: This fic features Kenta and Ren doing sexual acts under the guise of vocal training. Kenta sort-of coerces Ren into continuing with it.

“Nnn—Ah!”

Kenta tsks from somewhere in front of him. "You won't be able to catch up to Nayuta, if you keep this up." Ren can hear papers rustling and the sound of a pen writing, before he hears a gentle _click_.

He moans as the vibe increases in intensity. "Haa—Kenta-san, is this… really necessary?" he directs to where he last heard Kenta's footsteps. The blindfolds over his eyes prevent him from knowing exactly where the other man is.

"Of course it is. Nayuta has withstood so much more for the sake of music." Another click can be heard, and the next thing he knows, he's bent over, wailing from the assault of pleasure. His ears ring, rendering him blind to the situation at hand.

Ren gasps when he feels a foot on his chest. It nudges him up, and then pushes him until he's laying flat in his back. Even then, the weight persists. "Oh, right. Nanahoshi, I've been meaning to ask. How's Wataru?" He almost misses the question, but he doesn't miss how Kenta's voice softens at the name, carrying fondness.

"Wataru's doing fine," he answers quickly. "You know, he's been practicing more than ever! He really wants to be as good as yo—aaah!”

"I would appreciate it if you keep your answers concise," Kenta states as Ren whimpers. "It would be bad for you to waste your breath on such nonsense." The vibrations are turned down a notch and Ren can breath again, chest heaving from excessive intake. Steps come closer to his head. A moment after, Ren squints, seeing a vague shape of Kenta in the blinding light, kneeling beside him. “I had to make time to tend to you. If you can’t handle it, then tell me now before you waste more of my time. Don’t make me do all this for nothing.”

Ren can do nothing but give him a weak nod. This is so very different to what he himself does, but if it’s to be able to be as good as Nayuta… Ren’s the one who asked Kenta to train him the way he trains Kenta, after all. He can’t let him down. “I—apologies, Kenta-san. I’ll do better.”

Kenta leers at him. “Is that so?” At Ren’s nod, he stands back up, shuffling around until he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. “Then prove it. Sing this.”

Ren waits until Kenta cocks his head before he takes the sheet of paper. On it are scribbles of lyrics and melodies, in a handwriting he finds vaguely familiar. “This song…”

“Written by Nayuta himself, all to help you improve your singing.” Ren stares transfixed at the sheet of paper as Kenta speaks. “He wrote it just for you, so you better make sure your performance is satisfactory. Unless you would like to back out, but I suppose that would make him rather… disappointed. You don't want that, do you?"

"O-of course not!" That would be crazy! He's admired Nayuta for so long. Now that Nayuta gave him a chance to become closer to him, there's no way he's going to let him down! "I'll do it! Kenta-san, I—I’ll do my best!"

A satisfied smile spreads across Kenta's face. "Good. Now go."

Ren steadies his breathing. In, out. The vibe doesn't affect him that much anymore, he can do this! "Alright, here I go!" He takes a deep breath, and sings out the first note.

Almost immediately, the vibrations increased to almost painful frequencies. Ren stutters, his voice cracking as he desperately gets himself under control. He can feel Kenta's sharp glare on him. Analyzing, scrutinizing. "Nanahoshi." Just that one word sends chills down his spine. Ren collects himself, trying his best to read the scribbles on paper through the tears starting to form in his eyes from the overwhelming sensations, steadying his voice as much as he can. He can hear every shake, every misstep in his singing, and he knows Kenta does too, but at this point he's too far gone, only praying to a god that might not exist for Kenta to deem it adequate.

Right at the chorus, Kenta's foot has found his crotch, heel pressing against his erection through the fabric of his pants. He lets Ren grind on it, hips moving in pursuit of pleasure. As distracting as it is, it helps him reach the high notes Nayuta provides him, the air punched out of his lungs pushing him to belt out high notes with terrifying accuracy. It feels like it lasts forever, Ren singing from the top of his lungs as Kenta continues to assault him with pleasure.

Eventually though, it ends, and Ren hugs Kenta's leg to hump against his foot with desperation, barreling headfirst to his peak. His gut tightens, his breath stutters, and—

—Kenta, pulls away his leg at the last second, prompting a whine from the boy.

"Decent work, Nanahoshi," he says. "It could use some work, but I suppose you pass. Now, let us move on to the next thing in our regime, shall we?"


End file.
